Returning home
by Itachiuchihaandnaruto
Summary: A ramdom story about our friend Nate and Hinata hyuuga along with the 6th hokage Angel. this was a reguested one.


_**Years seem to pass slowly this time. The family grew apart and had a family of thier own. Angel yawned looking out the kage window at the leaf village. Everything seemed to have changed quickly." wonder where everyone is this time around. hmm maybe i should wonder around the leaf village to the training ground. This office is kinda boring without my annoying sons."Angel said as she pushed the rolling chair away from the window and stared at the door for no reason at all.**_

_**Nate was in the Leaf Village as he hadn't seen Hinata, Nate Jr or any of his old friends. Nate remembered that Angel was the Hokage last time he heard about her so she would be able to point him in the direction of Hinata and the others so he sneaked up the Hokage Tower and then stopped at the door that lead to the Hokage's office, Nate was about to knock on the door when he heard movement in the office so he walked in **_

_**"Hey Angel long time no see"**_

_**Nate said smiling at her as it had been ages since he last saw her. **_

_**As Nate stepped into the office door Angel smiled slightly and got up. " well it's been a while seems like everyone disappeared or something right Nate?. Man i missed you too buddy , so what brings you here to the Leaf again last i heard you were on a mission and suppoly dead. Those where rummors going around that is and by the way did you see a wondering Ninja with a cross shape scar on both cheeks if you did that would be Daisuke's son. He has red long hair usually in a ponytail."Angel said as she had gotten up and embrached Nate with a freindly hug.**_

_**As his name was mentioned Dai wondered near the kage tower. Knowing whom was inside the tower. He was very aware of the presence of Nate Gery a friend of his mother Angel. Though he wondered sometimes if Angel really is his mom. Shrugging his shoulders Dai continues walking around with his reveres blade sword swaying on his hip side. Due to his gracefully nature of walking, he didn't really know where he was heading to, he just followed the rhythm of his heart. And felt another presence a cold one wrapping arms around him." father is that you..?"He asked the cold presence he felt and got no answer. **_

_**"I need more time to search for the Elemental Swords, it seems that my family have gotten more smart as I can't find any of them anywhere to find out any information on the Elemental Swords." Nate stood there as Angel hugged him "No I haven't seen anyone with a star scar on his cheek. But I wasn't really paying attention to people while I was making my way here. I do have two questions how is Nate Jr doing and where would I find Hinata Hyuuga" **_

_**Nate said as he didn't want to trouble Angel with his curse seal is near the death of him. **_

_**" the last i saw your wife was at the hyuuga mansion with Neji other wise Hinata should either be at the flower shop like always. Or at the training grounds where kurenai trained Kiba and shino. Or Hinata could be with them I'm not sure Nate. But it's great seeing you again. The family seems to be far away from each other and Nate Jr's probally looking for Mizzy or some other girl."Angel stated as she let Nate go from the hug and looked over his shoulder. Angel saw a shadow of someone then shrugged because the shadow posed no teat to her. **_

_**Nate sighed as he took his jacket off to show how far up his curse seal is from killing him "Please don't tell Hinata about how bad my curse seal is as I don't want her to be worrying about me while I am gone" **_

_**Nate said as he held onto his jacket as he walked over to the window **_

_**"So Nate Jr hasn't changed one bit as he still flirts with the girls or does he fail to flirt with the girls but he doesn't let that put him down. I do hope that Neji will let me visit Hinata after all of this time" **_

_**Nate said as he remembered the words Neji said about if he broke Hinata's heart he would kill him. **_

_**Unkown to them Hinata walked around the flower shop to help Ino this time. The flower shop seemed to be the place where she and Nate 1st met so to say. Yawning her covers her mouth with her hand and walks outside." hmm lovely weather but I'm bored like heck and i haven't slept in a while . I think I'll go home for now to nap. Or maybe I'll just rest near this tree right now. Why did it have to be so hot today I wonder?. Oh well might as well enjoy my off day."Hinata said as she stopped in front of the oak tree. She stared at the trees leafs then the sky as she slides her back down the oak tree's truck.**_

_**"I guess I will go and see her as I haven't seen her in a while" Nate said as he put his jacket back on as he opened the window as he stood on the edge of the window sill **_

_**"I will continue with my mission and I will return soon Angel to report back on my progress and to visit Hinata... Maybe it is more to visit Hinata than to report back to you" **_

_**Nate said smirking as he jumped out of the window an headed towards the flower shop. Nate looked around Konoha as he walked to the flower shop **_

_**"This place has not changed one bit" **_

_**Nate thought as he arrived at the flower shop where Hinata might be but didn't see her there **_

_**"This is so annoying" **_

_**Nate said as he walked around thinking of where Hinata could be but then he sensed a familiar chakura so he ran towards where he could sense it from and saw Hinata laying on a tree so Nate used his water to give him a lift **_

_**"You know a Grey Clan member can kill an Hyuuga Clan member very easily when they are asleep Hinata Hyuuga Grey" **_

_**Nate said smirking.**_


End file.
